Now Kiss
by Miss Elenath
Summary: Sam and Blaine keep trying to have a proper first kiss but every time they get interrupted by the other Gleesters and parents.


**Now kiss**

Sam caught Blaine's gaze for what must have been the thousandth time today. Not that he didn't like it but if Blaine kept being that obvious the whole glee club would know what was going on between them even before they knew themselves.

Well, of course Sam knew what was going on but he didn't really know how to put it. He knew the facts, one being that they had talked about feelings and stuff for some time now, more than normal bro's would. Another fact was that they had begun to touch each other, intimate hugs, stroking the others arm when talking... and cuddling. Yes, more than normal bro's would do. It was as if their bodies were opposite poles of a magnet and just kept drawing near each other.

And the last, most confusing fact was that Sam got a weird whirled feeling in his gut when he was with Blaine. He knew something had changed between them. He knew that Blaine knew.

But somehow the right moment to define that new thing hadn't occurred yet.

Sam wanted to change that. Today's goal was to kiss Blaine at the first opportunity. A kiss would break the tension. A kiss would say what words never could express. A kiss would be perfect.

Suddenly everybody was moving and Sam returned to reality. Glee club had been released and the students were heading towards the doors. Except for Blaine, who was waiting for Sam. Wasn't that a good opportunity? Sam slowed down his movements and waited until the last person had left the room.

"Come on, Sam, let's go", Blaine said.

"Wait a minute, I wanna say something", Sam said. Blaine put his hand to the band of his bag and looked curiously at him.

Maybe that wasn't the most romantic location he could choose but Sam didn't care much now. He stood in front of Blaine and took a deep breath.

"Look, I…"

No.

"Maybe we…"

No. Talking wasn't a good idea.

One step closer. Sam laid his hand on Blaine's shoulder and locked eyes with him. The other boy moved towards him.

"Yes?", Blaine whispered.

"There's just this thing I need you to know", Sam whispered back. He could feel Blaine's breath on his skin now and leaned in, eyes just open enough to watch Blaine's red lips come closer…

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot… I just need to…", Marley stuttered as she shooed past them. Sam sighed and leaned back, while Blaine coughed awkwardly.

Marley took a jacket from her chair and walked to the door.

"Sorry again", she said.

"It's okay", Sam said. Then he thought of something. "Wait! Aren't you surprised about… _us_?"

Marley stopped for one second and looked back at him. "Oh please!"

And then she was gone.

"What was that supposed to mean?", Sam asked.

"Well, you weren't exactly subtle with your looks", Blaine said.

"What, _me_? You are the one that couldn't keep it together", Sam stated. Great, now the moment was gone. They bantered about who was giving it away more and went to their lockers.

He hadn't any option left but to wait until they were at his place.

ll

"I'm home!", Sam called into the house as he already went upstairs, Blaine on his heels.

"Finally alone!", he said, threw his backpack into a corner and grinned to Blaine who removed his bag with more care and then returned the smile.

"You wanted to say something…?"

"I did indeed", Sam chuckled. He went to Blaine and laid his forearms on his shoulders, connecting with his friends eye's. Blaine responded by putting his hands on Sam's waist.

"I'm listening", he whispered.

There was no need for more words. Sam's left hand automatically went to Blaine's neck and he leaned in, aiming for the soft touch of their lips when suddenly –

"Sam, do you – OH MY GOD!"

They broke apart, Blaine covering his face and Sam staring angrily at Carol.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"I didn't know you two were dating!? I thought you are best friends? What… why didn't you tell me?"

"You're not my mother!", Sam responded and regretted it immediately. Carol's face went from surprised to impenetrable.

"You are living in my house and agreed to play by the same rules as my sons did before. No more sleep-overs", she said, shot a glance to Blaine and retreated, closing the door extra loud.

"Damn it", Sam said.

Blaine sat down on the bed, sighing heavily. "Great. Now the whole glee club _and_ your host parents think we are dating but… are we?"

Sam gulped and found it extreme hard to look at Blaine. His friend… boyfriend? He couldn't deny that he had thought about Blaine in that terms some time now. But whatever happened to 'clarifying the relationship status by kissing'?

"I like to think that we are", Sam said quietly. As he looked at Blaine, the boy smiled warmly.

"Me, too."

Sam exhaled relieved, then a bright grin spread across his face. "Great! I love – uhm… it. And cake. I love cake."

Blaine chuckled. "I love cake, too."

"Great!" Sam didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, smiling like an idiot and holding Blaine's look. His head was empty, completely empty except the wordless happy feelings that swirled around.

Then a pretty loud knock on the door startled him.

"Sh… yes?", he called. The door was opened carefully and Burt peeked into the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting…?"

"I won't answer that", Sam murmured. Burt came more into the room.

"Look, I'm totally okay with you two being… well, what Kurt and Blaine were." He nodded to Blaine, and Sam crossed his arms. Was that necessary, mentioning Blaine's ex? Sam has often thought that he could not keep up with Kurt and that Blaine maybe only liked him as a back-up, and just as he had forgot about that... damn it, Burt.

"Boyfriends?", Blaine suggested.

"Right, that's the word!", Burt exclaimed. "But you should have told us."

"I would if I had known myself!", Sam said.

"Don't get upset, Sam. Anyway… there are rules, okay, you know that."

Sam sighed and sat down next to Blaine to listen to his host father's 'lecture'. He only heard half of it because his mind was racing with the fact that he and Blaine actually and officially were boyfriends now, _yey_! Hopefully it would last. Hopefully Blaine would not realise he loved Kurt more and wanted him back or anything… and even if not, they'd been pretty intense. Compared to that Sam would be such a lame boyfriend, oh my god, maybe he should break up _now_ to prevent the disappointment!

"Are you okay?", Blaine asked. Sam looked up and saw that Burt was gone. When did that happen?

"What? Yeah… uhm… let's play video-games?"

"I thought maybe we could continue our conversation from earlier…"

"But I got a new game", Sam said and got up. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing and Sam relaxed a little bit. Still, the worries remained.

Later they hugged goodbye and Sam kept on playing until he fell asleep.

ll

Sam dreamt that Kurt returned to Lima and threw shoes at him. Not really refreshed by that he went to school. Blaine was standing in front of his locker, and Sam greeted him by laying a hand on his shoulder. Blaine twitched and turned around.

"Oh, hey Sam!" His eyes were shining and Sam felt the urge to kiss this boy. And he even was allowed to now!

"Should we talk about yesterday?", Blaine said.

"Uhm… what?"

"You were intimidated by your host parent's interference, weren't you?"

"Well… no, I…" Sam shrugged, not knowing how to put it in words. Then the bell rang and Blaine told him to meet him later in the auditorium. So Sam was all squirelly and nervous the whole day. At least school ended and he could go meet his _boyfriend_ (that's right!).

"So?", Blaine started, when they stood together on the barely lit stage.

"I've dreamt about Kurt", Sam said. Blaine looked more than confused.

"What...? What do you want to tell me?"

"Well, it's Kurt, you know... oh how do I say it..."

Blaine still looked shocked. "You love him?"

"What?" Sam frowned and then laughed out loud. "Dude! I haven't talked to him since last year!"

"Then what, Sam, I don't understand!", Blaine said impatiently.

"I'm afraid that I can't keep up with him. He was your soulmate, man!" Sam sighed.

Blaine's expression softened. "Oh."

"You know, he was your first love. You never forget your first love, you will always love him and me, I'm just... me."

"Sam", Blaine said tenderly, taking one step towards him. "Yes, Kurt will always have a special place in my heart. But so will you. And right now you are the only one I wanna be with."

"Really?"

"Really! And even if Kurt would storm onto this stage right now and said he wanted me back I'd choose you."

"Wow... why?" Sam didn't want to sound like he was fishing for compliments. It just came out of his mouth because he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Because you are... _you_." Blaine smiled and came another step closer. "You are funny and adorable and cute. And you get me. Don't you worry about Kurt being my soulmate, because you are, too."

"Really? Wow..."

"And I'm gonna kiss you now", Blaine said. He took the last step and put one hand onto Sam's cheek. Sam was more than ready to have that kiss. His lips longed for Blaine's and if one more person would interrupt them he would have to kill them.

Blaine's breath grazed his mouth, and Sam opened it just a little bit to get more air, it was so hot in here and then...

"Do you glee kids even turn from 100% straigth to gay now just so you don't have to date outside your club? That sound's kind of incetuous if you ask me!"

Sam closed his eyes and bit angrily his lip. Blaine removed his hand but placed it on Sam's shoulder.

"Well, nobody asks you! What are you even _doing_ here?"

"Oh, I was just spying on you. I thought you had important things to talk about glee that I could have used against you", Coach Sylvester said. "Turned out you only had cheesy, horrifying gay things to talk about, so that I'm gonna have to wash out my ears with horse dung now just to get the stink of queer love out of my brain."

"This is _private_! Go away!", Blaine said.

"I will follow that so nicely brought forward request happily", Sue said, shrugging and retreating.

"Okay, I don't trust her. Let's go somewhere else", Sam said.

"You're better off to not trust her", Blaine nodded, speaking extra loudly as if he thought she was still listening. What she probably was.

ll

"I'm upstairs with Blaine and _no one _is to disturb us!", Sam warned.

"No sex, remember the rules!", Carol said.

"We trust you", Burt says.

Sam just nodded and then went upstairs. But when he came into his room, Blaine was talking on the phone. Sam threw himself on his bed and watched his boyfriend until he returned the gaze.

"Yeah, listen, Tina, I trust you can do the rest of your homework alone? I gotta go."

Sam twitched his eyebrows.

"No, I'm not at home. I'm with my new boyfriend... Oh, come on, you know who... yes, really. Well, apparantly not. Marley didn't tell you?" Blaine made an impressed face to Sam, who got impatient. Could they make out now, please? That was _so_ overdue.

"Uhm, only since yesterday, really", Blaine then said, shrugging the shoulders to Sam's obvious waiting.

That was enough now. He got up and took Blaine's hand with the phone in it, putting it to his ear.

"Listen, Tina, I have waited to kiss Blaine for weeks now, really, and right now you are the only thing preventing my dream come true. This is why I'm gonna hang up now. You can complain about it tomorrow. Bye!"

He touched the disconnect button and then smiled at Blaine.

"We're gonna have to work on your negating skills."

Blaine took his phone out of his hand and let it drop onto his bag on the floor. Then he folded hands with Sam, while he used his free hand to stroke the blond hair.

"Not now", he said quietly.

"Right." Sam put his own free hand on Blaine's neck and pulled him in. Just as their lips brushed lightly he paused, listening to intruders. Nothing. Then Blaine pushed himself against him and Sam's knees got weak. He held on to Blaine and tasted his friend's lips that kept teasing him. He responded with withdraw and letting himself be catched and somewhere during the process a bright, bright smile appeard in his face that he couldn't turn off.

Breathless they pulled apart and laughed relieved. Their first kiss was no disaster, neither one of them felt that this wasn't right. Now nothing could stand in their way anymore.

They layed down on the bed, holding hands, staring into each others eyes. This evening was the first they didn't even think of playing video games. Instead countless kisses flew from mouth to mouth and Sam never wanted to do anything else in his entire life again.


End file.
